pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG008: A Tail with a Twist
is the 8th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Ash's newly caught Treecko may be a bit standoff-ish, but the little green Pokémon is quite a fighter. When Team Rocket sees Treecko knocked down and hurt by a Seviper, they decide that they must have that Seviper. Jessie is very impressed with its "sneaky, snaky ways". Meanwhile, Treecko escapes from the Pokémon Center where Ash brought it to recover. When the gang finds Treecko, it is practicing its attack moves. Again and again, Treecko jumps from the top of a waterfall and tries to break a rock at the bottom with its tail. Ash is very impressed with the rigor of its training. All of Treecko's hard work appears to have paid off—when Team Rocket attacks and catches Pikachu with the help of their new Seviper, Treecko is able to save the day. Episode Plot Ash, May and Max are amazed by Brock's cooking, as they make a lunch break. May, Ash and Brock call out their Pokémon as well to eat - Treecko, Taillow, Torchic and Forretress appear, though all stare at the Treecko. Ash introduces them to Treecko, who climbs on the nearest tree. Ash asks Treecko to come down for lunch, but it takes a branch and spends some time alone. Brock comments Treecko must be feeling good up on the tree, where the species usually lives. As the heroes eat the food, Torchic runs with food. Max thinks Torchic is as energetic as its trainer, startling May. Ash still tries to invite his Treecko for lunch, who enjoys being alone. Treecko spots moving in the bushes, a Pokémon, who notices Torchic, The Pokémon places its tail about, causing Torchic to trip over. Torchic loses its apple and searches for it. It finds it, but the Pokémon scares Torchic and eats the apple. Torchic is angry, but as the Pokémon prepares to attack, Treecko throws a branch between them. Treecko strikes the Pokémon and goes to attack it, but the Pokémon attacks Torchic, instead. Hearing Torchic's outcry, the heroes arrive, seeing the Pokémon - Seviper - is threatening Torchic. Ash and Brock order their Pokémon to attack Seviper, who uses Haze to dampen their sight. Treecko spots a nearby tree and climbs it. Treecko dives down and attacks the Seviper, who releases Torchic. Treecko manages to rescue Torchic, earning Ash's respect. Seviper, who is angry, uses Poison Tail on Treecko, hitting it. However, Taillow and Forretress help Treecko by attacking Seviper, using Wing Attack and Spikes. Pikachu electrocutes Seviper with Thunderbolt, who leaves. After the battle, Treecko is severely injured and poisoned, so the heroes leave to the nearest Pokémon Center. Team Rocket watches them and they agree to capture Seviper, who looked quite tough and powerful - ideal to a member of Team Rocket. While the heroes rush to the Pokémon Center, Seviper manages to intimidate a bunch of Zigzagoon and eats their apples. Team Rocket noticed how much Seviper eats, so they set up a trap; when Seviper goes to eat the fruit from the basket, it would fall into a hole. However, the Seviper notices something is wrong, so it takes the basket with its tail. Team Rocket is furious, but fall into their own hole. As Seviper passes, James and Meowth capture it using the net. Team Rocket tries to pull Seviper away, but Seviper bites the net, setting itself free. This still impresses Jessie, who is more tempted to catch it. Meanwhile, Ash watches Joy taking care of Treecko and promises it will be fine. Jessie, James and Meowth have lunch and comment how intelligent and powerful Seviper is. When Team Rocket reaches for the last rice ball, they fight for it, but it falls into a nearby river. Jessie, however, shows she took one before they all did, but the Seviper eats it before she does. Jessie is mad, but being reminded this is her chance to capture Seviper, she sends her Wobbuffet, ordering it to battle Seviper. However, James reminds Jessie Wobbuffet can only counterattack, so Jessie calls it back. Jessie throws Meowth to attack to use Double Edge, but Meowth does not know that move, so he is being thrown away by Seviper's tail, onto Team Rocket. In this moment, Jessie loses her last rice ball and runs off to take it back. Before the Seviper eats it, Jessie accidentally puts her hair to Seviper's mouth, causing Seviper to bit it off. Jessie outrages, making James, Meowth and Seviper scared.Jessie then attacks the Seviper, scratching, kicking and battling with it until it is defeated. Meowth and James comment Jessie used Scary Face, Mega Kick and Fury Swipes on Seviper. Before she makes the finishing move, Jessie hears that she should capture it, so she throws the Poké Ball at Seviper, managing to catch it. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy states that Treecko is going to be fine. May wonders if this Nurse Joy is younger sister of the one in Oldale Town. Joy denies it and Brock describes Nurse Joy's relations, confusing May and Max with Nurse Joy's family tree. Chansey appears, telling Treecko escaped from the Pokémon Center. Max notices Treecko's discarded bandages, so the heroes know Treecko cannot have gone too far. Treecko looks down, from a waterfall and jumps on to a rock, below. Treecko bounces on the rock on his tail and falls into the water. The heroes find it and Brock explains that Treecko is training because it lost the battle with Seviper. After being bruised a bit from unsuccessful leaps, Treecko jumps down and begins to spin around itself while falling in the air and manages to crush the rock. Ash and Pikachu rush off to congratulate Treecko, but Pikachu is being taken by Team Rocket. They trap Pikachu in an electric-proof cage. Ash sends his Taillow, while James sends his Cacnea out (who hugs James). Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Taillow evades. Jessie announces to bring their newest Pokémon and sends Seviper out to fight, surprising the heroes it is the same one they encountered earlier. Before Treecko enters the battle, Ash reminds Treecko he and his friends are with him, together in the fight. Treecko faces Seviper, who uses Poison Tail, but Treecko uses Quick Attack to dodge. Treecko attacks Seviper, making Jessie annoyed, who orders Seviper to use its power. Treecko evades Seviper's Poison Tail, then starts spinning and pounds Seviper. Seviper is knocked away onto Team Rocket, who drops Pikachu's cage. With Pikachu freed, Meowth translates Treecko is leaving Pikachu to finish the battle. Respecting Treecko's wish, using Thunder, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. After the battle, Treecko is pleased by the experience. Ash and Pikachu shake his tail, as a token of friendship. Debuts Pokémon *Seviper (Jessie's) *Beautifly Move Poison Tail Quotes :"AHHHHHHH! Not my hair! My flowing hair is my trademark! Now I'm really mad! You've made a very big mistake, Seviper!!!" - Jessie :(Seviper is scared.) :"Poor Seviper!" - James :"It knows not what it's done!" - Meowth :(Jessie goes on the warpath and claws Seviper.) :"She used Fury Swipes attack!" - Meowth :"Emphasis on '''Fury'!"'' - James :(Jessie kicks Seviper down.) :"Her unstoppable Megaton Kick!" - James :"And highly effective!" - Meowth :(Seviper Faints. Jessie gabs it by the neck.) :"You rice ball stealing, long-hair chomping-" - Jessie :"Wait, wait, wait!" - James :"Easy on the merchandise! Catch it!" - Meowth :"Catch it? Oh, yes, of course, catch it, that's just what I was just about to do." - Jessie :"Oh, boy." - James :"That was a close call." - Meowth Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Gligar. *For the second time, Jessie's long hair is cut off by a wild Pokémon which is now styled into medium length after biting her hair off by a wild Seviper before capturing it. The first being Tracey Gets Bugged!. *Like in Tracey Get Bugged!, Jessie shows her violent and unforgiving streak towards wild Pokémon whenever they cut her long hair. In this episode, she physically beats a wild Seviper by clawing and kicking the Pokémon until it fainted after it bites her long hair into a medium length and finally Meowth tells her to catch it. Mistakes *Before Jessie physically beats a wild Seviper after biting her long hair into a medium length, Jessie's hair is depicted as shoulder length which it was seen in Tracey Gets Bugged!. *When Jessie makes her pose after catching Seviper, her hair is not cut off. Gallery Torchic falls down and loses an apple AG008 2.jpg A Seviper appears AG008 3.jpg Torchic is terrified by Seviper's presence AG008 4.jpg Treecko bashes Seviper AG008 5.jpg The heroes notice Treecko is wounded AG008 6.jpg Suspecting something is wrong, Seviper uses its tail to take the basket AG008 7.jpg Team Rocket tries to pull Seviper away AG008 8.jpg Seviper eats Jessie's last rice ball AG008 9.jpg Seviper accidentally bit off Jessie's hair AG008 10.jpg Jessie becomes furious AG008 11.jpg Meowth and James are frightened of Jessie's wrath AG008 12.jpg Treecko smashes the rock AG008 13.jpg Pikachu is captured inside the cage AG008 14.jpg Treecko evades Seviper's attacks AG008 15.jpg Pikachu and Ash shake Treecko's tail, sharing their friendship }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes